The present invention relates to a television picture projection screen unit commonly found in bars and upon which is projected in greatly magnified form the image on the face of a television set cathode ray tube. However, such television picture projection systems have not found substantial use in home television systems. One of the reasons believed responsible for the lack of popularity of such television picture projection systems is that the projection screen units heretofore available are large, cumbersome and unattractive. Commonly, the screen surface on such a projection screen unit is concave, and so does not lend itself to being foldable into a compact unit for storage in a closet or the like when not in use. Accordingly, television picture projection screen units normally must remain, as a practical matter, mounted on a wall where it adds a very unattractive element to the room involved. It is, accordingly, a principal object of the invention to provide a unique television picture projection screen unit which, while forming a more or less semi-permanent article in the room involved, nevertheless becomes a very attractive ornamental element in the room when the screen unit is not in use.